Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. A typical user is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycle races or rides often. When the weather prevents riding outdoors, such as when it is raining, too cold or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride. In some cases, the cyclist may want to use a trainer while also reading or watching television. However, in all cases, the bicycle trainer should be easy to use and simulate bicycle riding.
A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit. The roller is supported by the frame at a fixed distance from couplers that engage and support the bicycle in an upright generally stationary position.